


Not Wanted, Needed

by lupinjoallen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Croatoan/Endverse, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 19:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16143956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupinjoallen/pseuds/lupinjoallen
Summary: In a spontaneous encounter, Y/N learns he is Lucifer's true mate and is in heat. The Devil doesn't like when his mate is kept away, but Y/N wants no part of this!





	Not Wanted, Needed

It was a run in that should’ve never happened, according to Dean. He sat in his hut, curled up in his blanket and weak now. Heat. A fucking heat that triggered upon seeing the damn devil himself.

It was out. Y/N was an Omega, and the devil was his Alpha. There was a guard outside his hut now as the heat lasted, making him feel weak and vulnerable. He hadn’t felt it in maybe years, but suddenly, he was sicker than a dog (go figure) and trying to furiously work himself through the heat.

It was the third day when he was calmed down enough to maybe step out for fresh air. He tensed upon exiting. His guards were two Alpha males of the small pack of survivors. They were glaring at him with dark eyes.

He gulped and slipped back inside. As he latched the door shut, Y/N heard their voices.

“Can you fucking believe that idiot?” The one he knew as Josh snarled.

“Give him a break,” Kyle shot back, the smirk clear in his voice. “He didn’t ask to be the Devil’s bitch.” They both laughed as they stood outside and suddenly Y/N never felt more alone.

Another day passed and he was going through another wave when he heard them going back and forth.

“Let’s just kill the fucking omega. Not like he’s any use anyway,” Kyle said.

“Yeah. Dean might even thank us for it,” Josh agreed.

Y/N whimpered and felt tears brimming in his eyes before gun fire echoed out. He jumped and hid in the closet, shivering as his sweat covered shirt clung to his back. As quickly as the gun fire started, silence fell. Y/N just kept staring out the small crack in the door.

He didn’t dare move, knowing full well it could’ve been a trap. He paled when the door opened and in he came, dressed in a white suit. His hair fell in soft locks as he scanned the area before locking his gaze onto the door.

A slow smirk drew across his lips. “Little one, it’s alright. Come now. Your Alpha is here.”

Y/N couldn’t help the whimper that escaped as he pressed himself deeper into the closet. Lucifer frowned and stepped towards the door. “I said, come now,” He snarled, ripping the door away. Y/N gasped and tried to distance himself. It was then he could finally see the blood on the white sleeve. He stared in horror. “I felt your fear,” He said softly, bending down. He reached a bloody hand up and gently stroked Y/N’s face, wiping the blood onto the Omega’s heated skin. Lucifer hushed him gently when he whimpered. “There, there. Those brutes are gone now. They won’t ever hurt you. Now me? I plan on breaking you and claiming you.”

Y/N was terrified and shook his head, trying to put distance between himself and The Devil. Lucifer hummed and grabbed his ankles, dragging him across the worn floor so Y/N’s thighs were spread by his hips. The angle made Y/N grunt in discomfort as he squirmed.

Lucifer smirked, seeing the hard outline of Y/N’s cock pressing against his pants. “There now. I knew you were desperate, but you’re still so hard? Naughty little Omega.”

Y/N whined at the declaration of his title, feeling his cheeks turn red. “You...You can’t be here,” He whimpered helplessly.

“Oh? Let me tell you something I heard in those bastard Alphas minds,” Lucifer snarled. “They would’ve killed you, but they would’ve satisfied their own knots first.” Y/N paled at that. “Now me? Oh I plan on knotting you, but I’m knotting you every night of our lives. And fun thing--” Lucifer palmed at Y/N’s cock, making him buck and whine desperate. “Angel spunk packs quite the punch.”

Y/N was gasping and panting as Lucifer kept shamelessly palming him and stroking him over the clothing, keeping a firm grip on one ankle to leave him open and helpless to his advances. Y/N tried to find words but was so overwhelmed by the pleasure...he hated it.

This Alpha was his and he was ready to claim him after murdering a couple of packmates. 

You heard the rumble of the trucks pulling up, probably reacting to the gunfire earlier. Dean’s signature curse echoed into the small shack and Lucifer snarled, pulling you up tight against him as Dean stormed in.

“Let ‘im go, Satan,” He snarled, holding a gun up to aim at the devil, but he was holding you between them. You could see Dean’s nostrils flare in reaction to your heat, probably somewhat affected by it. He looked to you in worry, probably sensing your fear. “Y/N?”

“Help,” He whimpered, feeling the tears falling down now. He could see the conviction in his eyes and Y/N nodded. Death was better than being Lucifer’s bitch.

Just as the trigger was pulled, Y/N braced himself, waiting for the inevitable. There was a loud crack...and nothing. He opened his eyes to find Lucifer’s palm in front of you, closed. It opened and the bullet dropped to the ground.

“Nice try, Dean,” Lucifer chuckled before flicking his hand. Dean went flying back and out of the building.

Y/N tried to break free but Lucifer held tight and he could hear Dean shouting his name as the world shifted and changed. It was cold and one could hear the crack of thunder echo off the walls, but that seemed little to the cramps that clench tightly in Y/N’s body.

Without Lucifer’s arm holding him up, he collapsed quickly to the ground, curling up helplessly. Lucifer studied him as he whimpered and whined, completely vulnerable to him. He watched him for a long moment then smirked gripping by the back of his shirt to pull him to his feet.

Y/N stumbled after Lucifer as he was led away, the slick practically pouring out of his hole now as he pressed his nose into Lucifer’s side. His scent was overbearing and wonderful and horrible all at once.

Lucifer had tossed him onto a bare mattress that laid on the floor. Y/N had been more surprised the thing was still good. He made to get up, but Lucifer gripped the back of his neck and straddled his thighs. “That’s better,” He hummed as he began to grind against Y/N’s ass. “Having you on your hands and knees would be better though. What do you think, Omega?”

Y/N whined as a warm tongue lapped up the side of his neck. He instinctively pushed back against Lucifer, feeling the hardening cock. “Alpha...why me?” He asked, feeling his eyes water up again.

“Because you won’t break easily,” He hummed, nipping at Y/N’s ear. “Because you were made to take my punishments. No Omega has lasted through my rut.” Y/N shuddered as fear struck through him. “Oh don’t you worry, Sweet Omega. If I do hurt you, I’ll make sure you’ll go out in pleasure.”

Lucifer grinned as Y/N started to struggle more, clearly terrified by the prospect of being fucked to death. He nipped at his neck, making the Omega freeze up. “That’s a good boy,” He praised. “Now, we’re going over a few rules. First rule, only I get to treat you like the little slut you are. If I hear or find out you’re letting someone talk down on you, you know what I’ll do? Hm?” Lucifer gropped at Y/N’s ass, making him whine before Lucifer snapped his fingers, leaving Y/N bare to him. He snarled as he smelled Y/N’s slick, unbarred by clothing now. “I am going to bleed them like the pigs they are and knot you as they die. The last thing they’ll get to see is you taking your mates cock.”

Y/N whined, blushing as Lucifer’s fingers pressed against his ass. He hated how eagerly he took both fingers. He hated how much he relished in the friction The Devil was giving him. He hated being his mate.

Lucifer chuckled as he watched Y/N fighting himself. He hushed him gently. “It’s alright, my mate. It’s alright. Just enjoy it. I’m going to fuck you, whether you’ve accepted this or not. Just enjoy what I can give you. Now then, the second rule. I’m going to keep you locked away.” He watched Y/N skin pale as his heart skipped at the thought. “Don’t worry. I will make sure you are well cared for. You’ll just be somewhere no human or angel can find you. Can you guess where that’ll be?”

Y/N gulped and moaned out, “H-Hell,” under his breath. Lucifer’s fingers curled against his prostate, milking the pleasure as Y/N cried out.

“Very good. Such a smart little Omega. That’s my good boy.” Lucifer praised, kissing his shoulder. He frowned. “Your skin is too hot. How long into your heat are you?”

Y/N blushed and mumbled out, “Four days, Alpha.”

Lucifer gawked at him. “You went four days without taking care of yourself?” Y/N nodded in response and Lucifer clicked his tongue in disappointment. Y/N blushed and hid his face into the mattress. “Now, now, little Omega. That’s not good. Guess you need your Alpha to take care of you, right?” He curled his fingers again, making the Omega male moan and press back against him. “So eager.”

Y/N whined and shook. He felt Lucifer’s hand on the other cheek, opening him up more to his attack. He felt weak as he was being worked open by Lucifer’s finger, the fever settling in. Lucifer only cooed softly as he kissed Y/N’s back, making his body instinctively melt for him.

Lucifer pulled his fingers back, satisfied by the way Y/N pushed back in desperation to be filled. He waved his hand, now bare as Y/N was and slid his cock against Y/N’s. The Omega jumped in surprise as the larger cock slid against his, making him whimper.

“Why don’t you take a good look at the dick that will destroy you?” Lucifer chuckled, grabbing Y/N’s hand and forcing him to look between his legs. The Omega tensed, shaking now as he started to fight against him. Lucifer just laughed, knowing The Omega was terrified to be broken by him. He adjusted and pressed against his hole. Without warning, Lucifer slammed his full length into him.

Y/N let out a shout, the air punched out of him as he was suddenly filled with cock. His body was shaking and tingling all at once. The large hands rested on his hips and The Devil was slamming into him. Y/N screamed and buried his face into the bed, unwittingly presenting for him.

“That’s it, Omega. Present yourself for me,” Lucifer moaned, driving deeper into Y/N. He smirked as he watched tears falling down Y/N’s face, the pleasure overwhelming the poor Omega. “So beautiful like this. You take my cock so well.” He leaned down, licking Y/N’s face of the tears. “This is where you belong, Mate. Under me, taking cock, begging to be bred.” Y/N shivered and blushed at that. “Like that? Like the thought of being bred like a female?”

“Alpha, please,” Y/N begged, his resolve shattering as his legs spread wider.

Lucifer moaned and spanked him. He grunted and smirked as Y/N began to ride against him. “Fuck yes. You want this cock so badly.”

Y/N yelped at another spanking. “N-No! No, I don’t want it!” He whined as he felt Lucifer’s knot begin to swell. “Fuck, fuck!”

Lucifer smirked as he pulled back, letting his knot fill before shoving it fully into Y/N with a wet pop. Y/N screamed as his cock pulsed and he orgasmed hard into the mattress. He watched the human Omega whimper as his knot held the cum in him, leaving him helpless.

“You’re right. You need it.” Lucifer snarled and bent down, biting into his neck hard.

Y/N gasped as he felt his skin break. The Devil was claiming him. The Devil was claiming him on a now stained mattress in Hell. No one was going to save him.

He blushed as Lucifer’s tongue ran over the fresh wound, soothing the ache as he laid behind him. He could only stare blankly at the wall, wondering what horrors awaited him as Lucifer affectionately rubbed his stomach, pressing it gently. He whimpered in discomfort, to which the fallen angel gently hushed him, kissing the mark that was bleeding.

“There, there now. Remember what I said? Angel spunk?” He cooed in his ear. “My mate is meant to take it...forever.”

Forever...forever…

The word seeped into Y/N’s bones alongside the bonding and he felt the tears well up again as Lucifer grinned wickedly against his skin.

Oh God, save me, please, He silently prayed.


End file.
